


Ways To Say It

by LannaBanzai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffly one shot based on a tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways To Say It

She was never sure on when was the right time to say the words. Never sure if there was a right time to say them. 

In the past, love had only hurt her, it had caused her pain beyond belief, and it was the same with him. He'd lost Milah, who was the most important person to him...until he met her. 

Emma wanted nothing more than to say the words, she wanted him to hear them, but she wasn't quite sure how to say it. Instead she told him in different ways. The lightest of touches on his arm, the softest of smiles, the girliest of giggles. 

Emma was never a giggler, until he came along. 

She also took to giving him a light kiss on the forehead. It wasn't strange, for her it was just another way of saying I love you. She did it with Henry, so to tell Killian in the same way, it was natural. 

When he was curled up next to her in bed, his eyes closed and his face peaceful, she'd lean over and press her lips to his forehead before snuggling in and sleeping herself. When he had his head resting in her lap, her fingers trailing through his hair and her soft voice and laughter causing him to smile, she'd lean over unexpectedly and kiss him on the forehead. 

It was one of the many ways Emma avoiding voicing the words, but said them all the same. It was similar to how she said other words, meaning similar things. "Be safe." She would mutter, every time they had to go their separate ways. 

"Don't worry about me, love. I'll come back to you." And he would. He always would. 

"Sleep well." She'd whisper to his sleeping form, and he'd always relax a little more, the terrible nightmares of his staying away for a little while.

She didn't know he knew that's how she communicated, she should've considering he knew her better than she knew herself. Still, it surprised her the first time he did it. He pulled her into a hug, and pressed the softest of kisses to her forehead. 

That's when she realized it was his way of saying it too. 

He said it in similar ways as her, but yet different all the same. He said in the way his hand would linger on the small of her back when he stood behind her. He said it in the way that his fingers would twirl through her hair seemingly uncontrollably, or moving of their own accord. He would say it with the tiniest whisper of kisses when she woke, and the way he looked at her like she was the sun, the stars and the moon. 

He said it in words that meant the same, yet were so different. “I came back to save you.” To which she was slightly stunned. “Why, the Jolly Roger of course.” He had traded his ship for her. Bringing her home, seeing her again, that meant more to him than anything else. 

So when he kissed her forehead the first time, she shouldn’t have been surprised, but she was.

Later on in the evening, when they were laying together, staring at the stars, she shouldn’t have been surprised when he finally said it. But she was. 

“I love you, Emma.” She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling like the stars above, before she kissed his forehead. Telling him everything she needed to. I love you too.


End file.
